


The Steven Universe Tumblr Archive

by Swordaperson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Random & Short, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordaperson/pseuds/Swordaperson
Summary: A collection of oneshots and such from my Tumblr. Some are from prompts, some are just things a cobbled together on a whim.All of these are non sequitur, so any perceived pattern is purely by chance.Feel free to send prompts to my Tumblrhere.





	1. Bloody and Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood and Character Death

_Duck_

_Turn_

_Block_

The Agate’s glaive clashed against Stevonnie’s shield as they pushed back, doing their best to unbalance their opponent. But it was no good. The Agate was strong. And she knew that.

A cruel grin spread across the Agate’s face. “There’s nothing you can do. The dropships are on their way. Soon, all of you rebels will be dealt justice.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what you said last rebellion.” Stevonnie leapt forward and bashed their shield against the Agate, grabbing her glaive and swinging their sword. But their blade was caught on the Agate’s arm, who pushed it and Stevonnie away.

The Agate laughed. “Oh, so this is all the frightening Rose Quartz fusion can do?”

Stevonnie gritted their teeth and charged, angling their sword-

-and were lifted off the ground as the glaive their body.

They coughed, splattering blood. The Agate laughed again. “Pathetic.”

Their senses began to fade. They could feel themselves getting weaker. But one last attack…

Summoning all their strength, Stevonnie forced their feet back to the ground ,and before the Agate could react, threw their sword, quick and precise. Just as they had been taught. The Agate couldn’t react as the sword pierced between her eyes and her form disappeared in a poof of smoke.

With nothing holding their weight, Stevonnie fell to knees and then fell apart.

* * *

Steven fell back into consciousness, but his mind was dull and heavy, making it hard for him to focus. His chest hurt and he was beginning to feel very cold.

He lifted his head as high as he could manage and saw the motionless form next to him. An explosion sounded in his head, but he could barely comprehend what was happening.

Shakily, he began crawling, warm splatters of blood falling on his hands.

He reached her and collapsed on her. The warmth was already fading from her body and her chest was still, save for the still oozing pool of blood.

His strength and sense fading, Steven began to cry.

* * *

Connie awoke with a start and with a weight on her chest.

“Steven?… Steven!”

He didn’t respond.

She sat up and grabbed him, trying to hold him close. Her pink arms matched the blood both of them were covered in.

“Steven!” she wailed, but his form still lay there, unmoving.

He had saved her.

And now he was gone. And she wasn’t.

Connie buried her face against him, the edge of his gem lightly touching against her face. She yelled his name, in the futile hope that would make him answer her.

Strength and sense returning to her, Connie began to cry.


	2. Off the Edge of Despair

Steven closed the refrigerator door, returning the mayonnaise and mustard to their rightful place. He turned back to the counter and saw the perfectly constructed sandwich before him. Turkey on rye, with mayonnaise and mustard and a pickle spear on the side. The ideal sandwich, if Steven did say so himself. He smiled fleetingly at it, before picking the plate up and exiting the kitchen.

He climbed the stairs up to his loft, greeting the person at the top as pleasantly as he could. “Connie,” he said. “It’s time for lunch.”

The figure in the chair gave no indication that they had heard.

Steven grabbed the nearby tray and walked it and the plate of food over to Connie. Her face was pointed down, her bright pink hair and skin reflecting the midday sun that seeped through the blinds.

He carefully placed the tray on Connie’s lap.

“Come on, Connie,” he said, the barest hint of strain pushing against his voice. “It’s- it’s been almost two week now. I know you don’t want to have to keep using the IV, right?” His eyes flicked over to the IV stand, tracing the tube from the bag into Connie’s arm, which lay motionless on the chair’s armrest. “Connie,” he said again, before his face lit up.

Connie let out the barest of moans, her head rising an inch, before dropping back down.

“Connie, are you-” but Steven cut himself off. It was just another moan, another vague head gesture.

Just like what she had been doing since the accident.

Steven removed the food tray, setting it aside before grabbing on of Connie’s hands and holding it tightly in his own.

The doctor had said that familiar things could help her, being in familiar places, having familiar people talk to her. But that had been two weeks ago. And Connie still didn’t show any sign of improvement.

“Come on Connie,” he urged, looking at the pink hand clasped in his own and doing his best to hold off the increasing threat of tears. “The Maheswaran’s- your parents- are going to be here to pick you up later today. I… I know you want to be able to show some improvement for them… right?”

Connie said nothing.

Steven let go of her hand and instead cupped her face, tilting it up towards him. Her expression was just the same, dull, glazed over eyes and slack features.

“I know you’re stronger than this Connie,” Steven said, his voice starting to break and his eyes starting to burn. “You can _beat_ this, I know you can. You’re- you’re my strawberry…”

Connie said nothing, and the silence stung more than anything Steven had ever felt before.

He looked into her eyes, the spark and flame that had once been in them was gone. There was life… but nothing else.

She was right in front of him… but she was also a million miles away… and all alone.

Steven closed his eyes as the tears grew to much for him to bear. He rested his forehead against Connie’s as he tried to suppress the deep, painful sobs.

“I’m sorry, Connie,” he cried. “I’m sorry I did this to you…I should have been-” His voice caught and he looked back up at her, his vision watery and blurred. “Please… I’m sorry… Please forgive me, Connie…”

Connie said nothing.


	3. Pregnacy Woes

Connie leaned back in her seat, the well worn couch cushions providing relieving support. Her feet hurt. And her back. And of course, the oversized _boulder_ she was carrying with her these days.

Connie chuckled at herself as she laid a hand on her swollen stomach. The baby was quiet this afternoon, something Connie would accept gratefully. Even if she wished the kid would slow down a little at night instead.

She leaned forward, as best she could manage, and grabbed the novel she had been dedicating her considerable free time to lately. It was a pretty standard sci-fi affair, but the plot was solid and the characters were likable, so it made for a decent time sink. But, Connie had barely opened to her bookmarked page when she heard the sharp sound signaling the warp pad activating. Connie heard them before she saw them.

“Geez, Pearl. Calm down.” Smoky ducked their head under the ceiling beam as they walked into the living room. Connie noted that their head was just barely crazing the top of the ceiling. When they finally got around to making additions to the house, raising the ceiling some might be a wise idea. Especially of they wanted to avoid another ‘Opal Incident’.

Pearl walked into the room a moment after Smoky. “We can’t afford to be so rough on the Sky Arena. We’ve already lost chunks of it.”

Smoky shrugged and flashed a smirk at Connie. “Mebbe we need to find a new place to practice, eh Pearl? Think Connie’s been saying that for a while.”

Connie snickered and Pearl tossed her a look. Not a sharp look, but more of one realizing that she was outnumbered. “Well, that’s something for another day, I suppose.” She turned towards Connie. “How are feeling, Connie?”

Before she could answer, there was a flash and Smoky was gone, replaced by the diminutive purple Gem and her decidedly not diminutive husband-to-be.

 _Add get that marriage license to the long list of things to do_ , Connie noted to herself.

“You’re not feeling nauseous, right? You have eaten?” Steven was at her side, his expression lit up with the same genuine concern that always lined his face when he asked her these question.

Every day, often times multiple times a day.

“Yes, dear,” Connie answered, taking Steven’s large hand into both of her’s. “And yes, I’ve been to the bathroom, yes I’ve felt the baby today, and yes I’m still breathing.” She smiled slyly. “Is that it or do you have something new you’d like to add?”

Steven laughed good naturedly, though there was a notable edge to it. “Sorry, Strawberry,” he said. “Just… trying to be thorough.”

“Well, my mother appreciates it,” she said. “As well as the updates. She likes someone humoring her.”

They laughed, before sharing quick, kiss. Or, it was meant to be quick, but the two of them lingered longer than either intended.

“Geez, you two,” Amethyst said. Connie and Steven broke away and she saw that Amethyst was rolling her eyes. “Connie’s already pregnant. Ya can stop now.”

“We were just kissing, Amethyst,” Steven said.

“Yeah,” Amethyst replied flatly. “And I said Connie don’t need another baby inside her now.”

“Okay, that’s- that’s not how that works,” Connie said. “But I don’t have to time to give you the birds and bees right now, Amethyst.” Connie slowly, carefully worked her way out of her seat, helped up by Steven. “Pearl. Are you ready for our session?”

Pearl nodded. “I am. The Sky Arena should be fine for us.” She narrowed her eyes at Steven and Amethyst.

“Wait, session?” Steven asked. “What session?”

“Just some exercise,” Connie said. “Like Dr. Gero recommended.”

“He recommended water exercises. Like, at a pool,” Steven said.

“It’s going to be fine Steven,” Connie said. “It’s mostly going to be stretches and such. Just to keep my body in some sort of shape.”

“Yes, you needn’t worry, Steven,” Pearl added. “Neither of us will be picking up any weapons. In fact I’ve been reading about ‘yoga’. Apparently it’s very good for pregnant women. At least, that’s what I’ve read on the Internet.”

But Steven still looked a little trouble, as he was biting his lower lip. “And you’re doing it at the Sky Arena?”

“The altitude will be fine, Steven,” Connie said, already walking over to Pearl. “It won’t hurt the baby.”

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Steven said. “I mean- well… there’s _holes_ in the Sky Arena now.”

Connie raised an eyebrow and glanced at Pearl, who said, “They’re mostly clustered in one area, near the edge. It’ll be perfectly safe.”

“Yeah… But still…”

Connie felt a small smile spread across her lips as she remembered why exactly she loved this man so much. She walked over to him, and gently placed both of her hand in his.

“I know you’re worried, Steven,” she said gently.

“I’m a worrier,” he said with a smile and a half shrug.

“I know,” Connie chuckled. “But everything went perfectly fine with my doctor visit yesterday. Dr. Gero said everything was on schedule. As far as modern medical science can tell, we have a perfectly healthy daughter.”

Connie smiled at her last words, but Steven’s mouth just hung open. Connie was confused… until it clicked in her head. She immediately gasped and covered her mouth in shock and embarrassment.

“Steven! I’m sorry!” she said. “Dr. Gero let that the slip yesterday and I know you wanted to be surprised and I wasn’t going to to tell you but…”

But Steven only said, in a small quiet voice, “A… a daughter? We’re having a daughter?” His face broke with a wide, joyous smile. “We’re having a daughter! Pearl! We’re having a daughter!”

“Yes, Steven,” Pearl answered. “I heard. I was right here.”

“Yeah. And I heard too, dude,” Amethyst added. “So ya know. Might want to calm down a little.”

“But we’re having a daughter!” he repeated. “We’re-! We’re…” he trailed off.

“Biscuit?” Connie asked.

Steven was silent for a moment, before answering, “We’re going to be parents…”

“We are. In about twenty weeks, give or take.”

“Wow,” Steven said. “I… I can’t believe it.”

“Well,” Connie said, shifting her still held hands, so that her fingers interlocked with Steven’s. “I can.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” Connie answered. “After all, when I have someone as amazing as you in my life…”

“ _You’re_ the amazing one,” Steven said. He hesitated a moment before lightly resting his head on Connie’s shoulder. “I love you, Connie.”

“I love you too, Steven,” Connie responded. She pulled her shoulder free of Steven, but only so she could give him another lingering kiss. When they parted, Connie looked over at Pearl. “You wouldn’t mind if we postponed our session, would you Pearl?”

“Of course not,” Pearl replied gently. “Stars, it’s been so quiet around he lately, we can do it later if you want.”

“Good,” Connie said, turning back to Steven and smiling broadly at him. “Cause right now, I think me and my husband are going to watch some Webflix and chill.”

Steven blinked. “I don’t think we can do that while you’re pregnant.”

Connie laughed. “ _No_ , literally. Just some TV while I cuddle you, huh?”

“ _Ohh_. Well, okay then,” Steven grinned. “But only if I get to cuddle you back.”

“I can think we can work something out,” Connie said. “Now then. Shall we?”

“Let’s” Steven answered and the two of them made their way to the loft, to Steven’s too-small bed, and the two relaxed, enjoying the semi-married life.


	4. Late Night

Steven was running; running after _**them**_. He had to catch them. They had _**them**_ and he had to rescue _**them**_.

He drew closer and closer, tall imposing figures of blue, yellow, and white stretching above him. He stood his ground, stance ready, fists clenched and shield summoned, ready to do what he must to protect _them_.

But the figure merely laughed at him, brushing him aside as if he wasn't even there.

"It's too late. They're already dead.”

“You couldn't save them."

"It's your fault."

This sent Steven reeling. He fell to his knees, a scream of pain and anguish welling within him and-

* * *

Steven awoke with a start, the frightful scream caught in his throat. He was home, safely in bed. He could hear Connie quietly dozing beside him.

Slowly, so as not to disturb her, Steven slid out of bed and lightly walked to the crib that stood at the foot of their bed. He peered in and saw his sleeping child, his _daughter,_ peacefully sleeping, her favorite doll laying beside her.

Steven turned, before carefully lowering himself to the ground in front of the crib, his face in his hands as he tried to put the nightmare behind him.

No sleep tonight.


End file.
